


coming out of my cage and i've been doing just fine

by bloodyinspiredglader



Series: random drabbles of gayness [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Oops, and this was the best of a bad situation, i just wanted to get adam out of the cage, kinda???, not really actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an (un)familiar face saves Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming out of my cage and i've been doing just fine

Adam wasn’t sure how it happened. He was in the cage one second, then he blacked out. 

When Adam woke up, someone he didn’t recognize was leaning over him. “Welcome to the light. Must’ve been quite a while since you’ve seen it, eh?” the man’s voice was light and gentle. It kind of reminded Adam of Michael or Lucifer. 

“Who are you?” Adam managed, sitting up and looking around at my surroundings. They were in a clearing, and it was woods as far as Adam could see. It wasn’t beautiful, but it was a huge improvement on hell, at the very least.

“Gabriel,” the other replied. “Archangel. The Trickster. Brother of Raphael, Lucifer, and Michael.”

Adam’s eyes widened at the mention of Michael and Lucifer. He scrambled up and put as much difference between him and the archangel. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at the look of terror in Adam’s eyes.

“Don’t judge me by my brother’s actions. I’m not like them.” 

“How am I supposed to know? I thought Michael was nice, and he turned around and screwed me over. Turned me into his vessel. Forced me to fall into the Cage with him.” 

“I stood up to my brother. He killed me. I did it all for your brothers, Adam.” Gabriel’s voice was trembling slightly but he wasn’t ready to back down. “I died for the Winchesters!” 

Adam’s shoulders slumped and he looked down. “Why did you wait this long to bring me back? I was in there 600 years, for fuck’s sake.” Adam tried to force anger into his voice, but it was too hollow.

“Dad was… hesitant to bring me back, I’ll put it that way.” Gabriel sighed heavily. “Okay, enough of this. I’ve got to get you back to your family.” 

At this, Adam couldn’t help but sneer. “Family? I have no family. Sam and Dean aren’t my brothers. Brothers don’t forget about each other for 600 years. They don’t care.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Gabriel put his hand on Adam’s shoulder, and before he could protest, Gabriel had put his fingers on Adam's forehead, teleporting them. They landed in the middle of an argument, which ceased immediately when Gabriel and Adam appeared. Sam’s eyes were open wide, his gaze darting from Adam to Gabriel. Dean’s hands were clamped around the arm of the chair that he was sitting in, his knuckles white. Castiel’s gaze was curious.

“Are you Michael or Adam?” Dean finally broke the silence, his voice tense, his eyes trained on Adam.

“Adam.” Adam’s voice had the same steely edge to it. 

“And you? You’re supposed to be dead.” 

“I’m supposed to be dead. Doesn’t necessarily mean I am.” Gabriel pointed out, with a roll of his eyes.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Gabriel.” the happiness in Sam’s voice was obvious, and went straight over to Gabriel and wrapped him up in a hug. If Gabriel found this weird, he didn’t say anything, simply hugging Sam right back. Dean makes a noise somewhere between a cough and a gagging noise and they finally break apart. 

“Get a room if you’re gonna do that, you two. We don’t want to see that.” Dean muttered.

“We’re not gonna have sex, Dean-o. Don’t you worry.” Gabriel assures him.

 _Not yet_ , Sam thought.


End file.
